


Phallic

by MistressKat



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Statham's pointer is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnystar (ginny_star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/gifts).



“A-gah-_cock_!”

Boyce smiles serenely. “_Ooh_, Dr. Statham. I love it when you talk dirty.” 

“Where is it?”

“Your cock?” Boyce slants a look downwards. “Well—” 

Statham pushes his finger under Boyce’s nose. “I’m referring to another essential symbol of authority; my-my wielding, waving…”

“Wand?” 

“…poking, thrusting…” He wraps his fists in the lapels of Boyce’s jacket, shaking him back and forth.

Boyce makes a complicated noise. “_Rod?_” he gasps. 

“...jabbing, prodding…”

 “_Truncheon?”_ Boyce shivers delicately, leaning closer. 

Statham exhales, open-mouthed and loud. “_F-f-f-fuck you!_”

“Maybe later,” Boyce whispers and hands Statham the pointer. “Here. I was… _polishing_ it for you.”


End file.
